A God And A Hero
by ElectricBlaster
Summary: Despite how the people had treated him, he still wanted to fight for them. But why? Hylia thought. Hylia, along with Link, must work together to protect the people of the surface and defeat the Demon King, so that the humans may ascend to the sky... or die trying! Set in an AU. Prologue to my version of the Zelda series. Story based off the manga on the back of Hyrule Historia.
1. Divine Intervention

Far beneath Skyloft-the city where people live in the skies-under the thick sea of clouds… people once lived on the world below.

Back when it was still called "the Land of Hylia"... a dark age was brewing, shrouded in fear and betrayal...

Link

I had spent four entire years here… However… I was used to this silence… The wind howling outside… The constant loneliness… But again… I was used to it…

Suddenly… after four long years… someone broke that silence…

Footsteps came from downstairs… I wondered who it was… Then a woman in a cloak came up the steps and stood in my presence.

"Link…" she said."Link, the hero…"

I slowly looked up at her.

"Who… are you?" I said. I hadn't spoken in so long, I almost didn't recognize my own voice.

"Stop the intruder!" yelled a voice.

"Go!" I said. "They will punish you fiercely if you are caught."

The woman looked down the stairs and saw the guards coming. Surprisingly, she was not phased at all. In fact, she smiled, instead. Her hands glowed and then she swung them in two streaks of light, breaking the chains that held me bound. I fell to the ground and used my hands to soften my fall. I looked up at the woman, when the guards came in immediately.

"Stop right there!" said a guard.

The woman merely held out her hand and blocked the guards with a strange energy. I looked up at the woman. She waved her other hand at me and everything went blank.

I awoke on the floor of a mysterious place. My clothes were mended and my strength was back. I stood up. It felt a little weird to be standing up without being restricted. The sun was shining through the roof.

The giant doors before me opened, and that woman came in.

"Oh, you're up…" she said.

"...Where are we?" I said.

"This is a sacred place…" said the woman. "We won't be followed here…"

This all happened so fast! While I was happy that she broke me out of jail, I was still extremely confused. Why was I here?  
"Why did you bring me here?!" I said, demanding answers.

"...I know what they did to you," said the woman.

I stopped and looked at her. No one else had believed me… but she did. I had never seen her before. Well, I haven't actually seen her face, so I wasn't sure, but I didn't recognize her voice.

"Why did they do this?" the woman then said.

"Someone framed me!" I then said."I...I wanted to warn everyone! Evil is rising on this land. Yet… no one believed me… They have no need for a hero, they said."  
I sighed.

"For four long years… I had been held prisoner…" I continued."My honor was tarnished along with my hope. Maybe… I was wrong… Why did you even bother to free someone like me?"  
"...You shouldn't have been a prisoner in the first place!" said the woman.

"No…" I said."I'm done trying to be a hero."

The woman nodded. "I didn't free you so you could be a hero…" she said."I freed you because what they did to you was wrong. To think that a noble man such as yourself would try desperately to defend this land, and then be lashed out by his own people… Now I do wonder why I freed you. Such… savage creatures you humans are…"  
Was she implying… that she wasn't human?! Was that why she wouldn't show her face?

"...What should I do now?" I asked.

"It is best we lay low here," the woman said, calmly."At least for a little while. Use this place at your leisure."

The woman began to leave through the big doors.

"H-Hey!" I yelled. "Wait! I didn't get your name!" However, the woman had already left.

I began to follow her outside the room and found a bigger room though it. The sun shined down through a hole in the roof. I Couldn't find that woman anywhere, though.

This was a temple… The place was very well kept. I went outside and found an enormous statue in the shape of one of our gods: Hylia. Many small birds were flying around, happily chirping. The smell of fresh air surprisingly put me at ease. It's been a while… Over the horizon was a vast endless ocean of trees… This was probably a forest.

The doors behind me opened and the woman stepped out to join me.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"I was scanning the area…" said the woman. "We haven't been followed and I see no signs of danger. We're safe… for now."

I was happy this woman saved me… but she was a mystery. I had to know, though… Who was she?

"I… I've never seen you in my hometown before…" I said, calmly. "Where are you from?"

"Me?!" said the woman, sounding a little shocked.

She grew silent. Putting her hand on her other arm, she looked to the sky.

"...Where I come…" she said. "it can get lonely… I do have company, though. Where I am from, at least we are together and we can watch over this entire land."  
"Sounds high up…" I added.

"Yes…" said the woman, smiling slightly."Something like that."

The two of us went back inside. It was so quiet out here. However, I had been imprisoned for three years, so I was used to it… Minus the howling wind…

I sat down by the steps near the room where I had first woken up in . As looked at my wrists, I noticed there were still marks from where I had been bound by those chains. What did the people of this land think of me now…? Why did she free me…? What will I do now?

Contemplating would have to wait. Later that night… the nightmare began…

I awoke to a vicious earthquake. So, I got up and ran out to find that woman. The tremors eventually stopped and I went outside via the door on the right.

To my horror, the sky was a dark red and the wind was howling. On the horizon, a volcano had began to erupt. Then from the forest, terrifying monsters as of not of this world, emerged from the darkness and came at me!

Just then, in a single bolt of light, the monsters were killed. The woman appeared before me.

"Are you alright?" she said.

"What's happening?" I said in confusion.

"Your prediction was correct!" the woman stated. "The earth cracked open and terrifying creatures emerged from the fissures…"

"Wh-What?!" I said in shock.

There was a terrifying roar in the distance. The sound of it made my heart skip a beat and tree branches even moved. The woman grabbed my hand.

"Get back inside!" she then yelled.

We ran back into the temple. Loud noises were heard from all directions from within. The woman ran out through the southern door, so I followed after her.

When I made it outside, the woman was standing atop the the goddess statue. She held up her hand and then there was a great purple light. It took to the sky and there were then some screeching noises heard from the woods. I covered my ears as the sound was piercing my eardrums. It continued on for minutes and then it stopped.

The light then faded and the woman stayed there for a while. Slowly taking my hands off my ears, I wondered if I should say something as to what I just saw her do. What was that? I didn't think she'd hear me if I shouted anyway, so I went back inside.

By the next morning, the bright sun was shining one more. I stepped out from the backroom. The screeches from those vile monsters still haunted me. I was getting really tired of sleeping uncomfortably, but at this point, I was used to it.

"Good morning…" said woman who waited for me.

She sat on the steps. I decided to join her, as she looked very troubled.

"Are you alright…" I said, trying to sound reassuring.

"...It is the end of the world…" the woman then said.

I looked at her.

"I must protect the beings of this land…" she said.

I didn't want to… Why help the people who imprisoned me?! If they were so bent on driving themselves to their own destruction, I say, let them! Then my thoughts were halted when the woman gasped.

"What is it?!" I said.

"Back room!" she said. "Now!"

She stood up, grabbed my hand, and dragged me back to the room I came from. We heard the sound of doors opening, footsteps and the sound of metal dragging on the floor. These people were armed. There was a lot of murmuring.

"The light came from here!" said a voice. "I can only pray that it was a sign from the goddesses. Many people were lost last night…"

The woman sighed in disappointment and she began to walk toward the door.

"What are you doing?!" I whispered in surprise. "If they see me, they'll kill us both!"

"Don't worry…" the woman said, calmly. "I know what to do…"

With will of her own power, she began to open the doors. I stood back. My heart was pounding and palms were sweaty. Even if they see me… I'm not afraid to die!

A crowd of men and women clad with weapons stood before us. I stood by the woman.

"Who are you?!" said a man.

"Is she a demon?!" said a woman."Why won't she answer!"

The people seemed more concerned with that woman than with the fact that I had escaped from prison. Yelling began to break out over who that woman was or what they should do. Finally, the woman intervened. She waved her hand in a flash of light, causing the people to jolt back in silence.

"Enough!" she shouted. Her voice was harsh, but clear. This was the first time I had heard her express true anger.

Then, at last, the woman revealed who she really was. In a shower of light, I saw her cloak fly off and land near my feet.

The woman had purple hair and a beautiful purple robe. She wore boots on her feet and had a small jewels on her head.

The people stared in awe.

"I am Hylia, the Goddess of Hope!" she said. I descended from the heavens to guide you all!"

I couldn't believe my own eyes. That explained everything. Her power, her mystery, the description of where she came from. I couldn't help but gasp in amazement… and blush at the mere sudden realization that she had held my hand.

The people dropped their weapons and fell to their knees at the sight of her.

"Our… apologies, Y-Your Grace!" said a familiar voice. The voice of my old comrade, Orville. His hands were shaking.

"Do not apologize to me!" Hylia snapped. "This noble man should be the one you should be apologizing to!"

"We… We know…" said Orville.  
"Wh… What?!" I said.

Orville, along with more of my old comrades walked over to me.

"Link…" said Orville.

"What do you want…?" I said in a very irritated tone.

"Lord Dagianis - The man who framed you - has been killed by the Demon King," said Orville. "Please come out into the light of day. The Demon King's army will soon be upon us."  
I glared in disgust.

"It was you - my own people - who said you had no need for a powerful hero," I said, grimly, "and now that it's convenient for you, you want me to fight?! You locked me up for four years! I couldn't even run anymore!"

"Our little… misunderstanding has been resolved," said Orville. "Your premonition of danger was correct. We all understand that now. You are the only ones who can drive off the Demon King and protect the Land of Hylia!"

"You really expect me to just forget what you all did to me?!" I snapped.

"Link!" said Orville. "This is a desperate time for the beings of the Land of Hylia!" he said.

"Why would I want to help the people who turned their backs on me?!" I said.

"Link!" Orville said in anger.

"That is ENOUGH!" Hylia shouted.

Orville stepped back in surprise.

"This man will not be forced into a battle he does not want to fight!" Hylia stated. "All of you humans, clinging to this person and then cast him aside when you no longer see fit... Truly… you use him when it suits you… You should all feel ashamed!"

I looked to the goddess, saw all the people lowering their heads in despair… I was wrong… When I thought I had lost all hope… hope itself came down for me. I had been saved by a god and now she herself was defending me…

For once.. I felt that… that someone cared about me…

"The other races have proved their bravery and selflessness!" Hylia continued. "So what say you? Prove to me that you are worthy of salvation… on the battlefield!"

I grabbed the goddess's hand so she'd stop. Hylia looked at me.

"...Thank-you…" I said. "I… I just wanted… someone who'd listen to me… Stand by my side… To think that someone like you would… I am not worthy…"

"Link…" was all Hylia could say in response.

"And here I thought… I would put down my sword forever…" I said. "That I would finally be able to sleep in peace… But if you wish to wake the lion… then give him fangs!"


	2. The Blade of Evil's Bane

Hylia

Over the course of many days, more horrid battles broke out. More horrifying monsters arose from the ground. The humans and the rest of the land dwellers fought fiercely. As long as I was around, their hope and courage did not falter no matter how many people we lost.

However, I knew… Where there was bravery, there was also fear. I would be so saddened whenever I heard of someone's death… The people fought bravely, but I knew they were growing fearful. At least I was around to help them when things got too hectic.

The humans apparently all gathered at a castle. It was apparently their base of operations, I would guess. Syree, a sage from Link's hometown told me many things about this human world.

I met up with Link outside on patrol. No matter how many injuries he would receive, I always see him get back on his feet as soon as possible. Why would he do this? Why would be so dedicated to the people who once locked him away? I could not help but admire that human… and feel sorry for him.

"No matter what," he had said,"I will survive this hell with my comrades."

While I could tell things were awkward with his companions, he still stood by them. It was like nothing ever happened. Once I saw him with his friends a night before a huge battle would take place. They had put their hands in the middle like they were going to do some sort of encouraging chant.

"Let us fight together, Knights of Hylia!" he said.

I never really paid the other humans any mind. Do not get me wrong! I care about all the beings of this world. I just never really socialized with the humans other than Link sometimes… I would always tell the other humans some simple reply when they told me something. With Link, though, we could really have some conversations.

These humans were strange people… They could be harsh with each other, fight one another, imprison and betray each other… Yet, they show that they have good hearts. Surely, what they do meant well… but look at what "well meant" did to a man like Link… Despite it all, Link still remained their friend…

One morning, I met up with the humans guarding the front of the castle. I had sensed something was coming this way.

Orville looked up. "Hey! What's that?!"

Everyone, including myself, looked up and saw a giant red bird.

"Is that a bird?" said Link."It's huge!"

"It's coming this way!" said Orville. "It's a demon! A demon come to attack us! Fire arrows!"

The archers grabbed their bows and open fired. I was shocked. I suddenly realized what that thing was! So, I ran out to stop them. They were merely scared of the unknown!

"Stop!" I yelled. "Hold your fire!"

I ran out into a clearing, where the bird gently landed before me.

"What's going on?!" said Orville.

Everyone had turned their gaze to the crimson feathered bird.

"My people, this is a Loftwing!" I stated. "A bird of the gods!"

The people lowered their weapons and stared in awe. However, my Loftwing was not so happy to see them.

"Hmph! Our search is in vain, Hylia," he said to me. "They are so fearful, that they cannot tell gods from demons! That is how useless these humans are!"

I glared at my Loftwing. Suddenly, Link stepped forward.

"'Useless'?!" he yelled in offense. "If you seek souls to fight alongside you, we are here, Loftwing! We will defeat the Demon King!"

"Really?" said the Loftwing, sounding doubtful. "What a ridiculous-"

"Stop it" I yelled. "My Loftwing… Until now, i was almost like you! Humans once appeared small in my eyes… but there are those among them who, despite all odds, still carry hope and develop the courage to fight!"

"If this is so, then show me, Hylia!" the Loftwing challenged. "Show me how much a human is worth!"

"...Very well," I said. "Before you go, did you bring what I had requested?"

"Of course, Your Grace…" said the Loftwing.

I reached over onto the Loftwing's back and found it. The sacred sword! It was in it's holder. I gently, but firmly, grabbed it and held it in my arms.

"Thank-you," I said. "You may go."

My Loftwing outstretched his wings and once again took to the skies. I actually thought he would council against letting me stay with the humans. I guess he knew I would stand my ground, regardless.

Nightfall fell and the humans were joined together in the dining hall cracking tales. Link was not on patrol during nightfall, so I assumed he would be there, but he wasn't for some reason.

"If you're looking for Link, he's not here," said Syree. "Link's outside."

Syree was among those who knew a lot about the gods and their servant creatures. Her dedication to my kin and I rung loud and true. However, I could not help but feel… that something was off about her…

I found Link alone outside on the balcony. The wind was blowing slightly and I could see his entire hometown from here. It was beautiful yet eerie at the same time. I remember being told about the number of attacks that have happened on this land. Some being in the town itself. Despite the fights we have fought, there were still more to be had. The thought of my coming battle with the demon king scared me… If I fail, the people of this world will perish along with me… including Link.

"Lonely?" I said.

"They all pretend it never happened…" Link said in a sigh. "I know they feel bad… but it's just awkward when I'm around now… They can never redeem themselves for what they did to me…"

"Then why do you fight…?" I said. "After all they did to you… you would stay and fight for them?"

Link remained silent…

"...The path of a hero… can be a lonely one…" I then said.

"...What's it like?" said Link. "You know, being in the heavens?"

"...My kin and I can watch over this entire land," I said. "However, seeing all these people interacting with each other… I see so many things. The sights they see… the lives they live… It can get get lonely. Despite the coming threat and the way these humans have treated you… I am glad I came here. Not to just drive back the demon hordes, but to see what you beings are really like. I promise to protect you and your kind…"

Link then finally looked at me. Then he actually smiled.

"Thanks…" he then said warmly. "I'm glad you're here, too." Then he walked back inside.

Link was the first human I interacted with. I decided then who should fight with me.

I called for a meeting the next morning and everyone assembled in the hall. They stopped and stared as soon as they saw me holding that sword.

"My people…" I began, "the fearsome Demon King will soon raze the surface world with the fires of destruction. I cannot stand aside while my land and people fall to ruin."

"What will we do?" said Orville. "We can't hold off the evil forces forever. Our numbers are growing smaller with every fierce battle."

"That is why I have devised a plan," I said. "I swore to Link I would save him along with the rest of you. My people, you can escape to the sky!"

The people were shocked.

"To the sky?!" Link said in surprise.

"We aren't birds," said Orville.

I pulled the sword from it's holder and held it before the people. The blade sparkled with light of the gods power.

"This is the Master Sword," I said, "the blade that repels evil… It will sunder the earth and act as a pillar to support the land as it floats up to the sky. And yet, it was created by my kin and I, meant for our use alone. In order to exert its power on the surface world, it must be reforged by the hands of a noble human."

I walked down to the people. They stared at me as I presented it to Link. The hero looked at me but did not take the sword.

"Hylia… I was imprisoned for a long time, my honor tarnished," he said. "I couldn't possibly lay hands on this sacred sword."

I looked back at him with a warm smile.

"This blade does not know whether or not you are tarnished," I said. "I will not force to join me in this fight. Do you intend to take revenge on the kingdom that held you in contempt? Or will you save it from doom?"

Link stood there silently as everyone stared. He turned to the people. He saw all their faces. Then he turned to me smiling and then he spoke to the crowd.

"My dear Land of Hylia!" he said. "Though people's hearts change with time, this land's beauty, pride, and purity never change. If you have need of me… then I will forever fight to defend you…"

Link grabbed the sword and held it in the air.

"My spirit…" he continued. "will always stand with my friends! Light the fires! With the goddess's strength, we shall take to the sky!"

The crowd bursted out cheering.

With the help of his friends, I watched as the Master Sword was broken by the hands of the hero, melted down in searing flames and be reborn.

While the hero was busy, I joined Orville and the rest of the humans and fought against the demon forces. We had no choice but to fight. There were many we gad to defend. My people were calling out to me!  
Wicked desire assaulted the world's surface, staining it with the color of obsidian… and the mountains, the plains, and all that flowed pure on the earth were ruthlessly scoured by fire.

I had to fight! My people needed me! Though my kin could not be here, I had to fight for them and this world!  
"It's the end of the world!"

"Oh goddess! Will you not come to our aid?!"

"Someone save us!"

"The gods will not forsake us in our time of need!"

In the heat of battle, a wave of darkness came at my army and I. Raising my hands, I casted a light powerful enough to protect my forces.

"This time, I will rule everything…" said a voice. "once the legacy of the gods is mine!"

The Demon King himself had appeared.

"Working with the humans…" he said. "How pathetic!"

He teleported away and his army went past us. That was… odd? Then it came to me.

"He is going to attack the castle!" I realized. "Get back to the castle! Now!"

I should have known! The Demon King must have caught wind of our plan to use the Master Sword. The army charged toward the castle only to find it in flames.

Horror arose from the sight of it. They wanted to stop the completion of the Master Sword. We charged into the castle and eliminated as many demons as we could. I had to protect Link!

I told that Loftwing I would prove the worth of a human!

What was I doing…? Why was I beginning to… care for a specific human being?

"Hylia!" said a voice. "Watch out!"

I was in the hall, when a demon came at me from behind. Suddenly, it was cut into cinders. Link had come and as the dark dust faded. I saw the Master Sword shining with the light of the gods. The Master Sword was complete.

More of the demonic hordes came in and surrounded us.

"Link!" I said. "The sword! Hold it skyward!"

Link held the sword in the sword in the air, casting it's light upon the monsters, making them shriek in terror. In a wave of light, I eliminated them all.

I looked over to Link who had received a few scratches and bruises, but looked okay.

"Are you well?!" I said.

"Yes," said Link. "I'm okay."

"I was foolish!" I admitted. "The Demon King knew of our plan. If he killed you-"

"It's okay!" said Link. "Come on, we have to help everyone! There are still more demons in the castles."

We saved as many as could. However, the monsters had mysteriously left. Now that the Master Sword was reborn, the demons probably left because they were too late.

The uninjured tended to the wounded. The fire was extinguished and everyone began to settle down. To my dismay, we lost some people… Some of the humans took account of all the casualties.

I felt so foolish… I should've stayed here to defend the humans. At least the Master Sword was finally complete and Link was using it well. We had the upper hand. If we could just gather all the humans, I could finally send them to the sky.

As the sun rose on the next morning, I organized meeting in the hall. This would most likely be our final meeting for the war effort.

"Everyone!" I said. "Listen up! Now that the Master Sword is at last complete, I can send you all to the sky. We must gather all of the humans in the land before I do this. Battles will still lie ahead for us all. However, if we can manage this, I will be able to vanquish the Demon King! Remain strong, my people. Together, we shall drive off the Demon King and his cronies and this war, will be over!"

The people cheered at my words of encouragement… However, I was still troubled. Syree informed me of a mysterious purple crystal that was found in the Lanayru Providence. I knew of these crystals. They can see all of time. Using my power, I was able to see what could lie ahead. In this vision, I saw many fierce battles and at the center of it all was Link and I.

I knew I couldn't stop him from going into battle. I could tell him reasons not to or force him, but he would find a way to fight for this land no matter what. What could I do? The crystal gave a me a vision that Link was in danger…

All I could do was tell Link what he thought.

"That is why I don't think you should participate in the coming battles…" I said to him, truthfully.

"Hylia… I understand…" said Link, "but I still want to fight."

"...I must be honest with you, Link," I said. " At first… I came here with a simple task to protect the humans and help them ascend to the sky, but you have shown me… what a human is willing to defend the things they care about… The humans and the creatures fight on no matter the casualties or death. You all know what could be the consequences should you fail…"

"I'm not afraid to die…" Link then said.

I looked at him. The dedication and courage was bright in his eyes. He really was not afraid at all. He really was a hero… he had been through more than I could ever imagine. What he must have seen must been an event worse than death… His love for the Land of Hylia burned so bright… It… drew me...

"Link…" I then said. "I… do not want anything to happen to you!"

Link seemed surprised. I was concerned for a specific human! I felt kind of selfish for caring about him even more than the other creatures of this land… Why is that?

"Hylia…" Link finally said. "Don't worry! I promise, I'll come back."

The humans gathered their weapons and prepared for battle. Pure bravery burned in their eyes. Here and now, the humans were about to prove what a human was worth to my Loftwing as they had proved their worth to me...


	3. Sacrifice

Link

We gathered outside the castle and I saw the city in flames. I looked at the blade of the goddesses in my hand my grip. This battle would be one in which everyone would survive.

"Knights of Hylia!" I yelled. "Draw your weapons! Charge!"

"For the land of Hylia!" everyone shouted as they charged into the battle to save the people of that town.

Over the course of seven days and seven nights, the goddess's army fought valiantly against the army of the Demon King. Vast numbers of humans and other creatures of the surface were slaughtered. But few though they were, the courageous beings of this land continued to fight, their hope unwavering.

I witnessed my hometown be burned to the ground. We saved as many as we could, but the demons murdered innocent civilians without hesitation. With those that we saved, we guided them back to the castle.

Some people had taken refuge in that temple where Hylia and I had first met. Some of us had went there to escort them back to the castle.

"Go!" I said to Orville. "I'll check and make sure we're not being followed."

Orville led the civilians away. I was left alone.

The battles we faced had been fierce. My body was sore. I was covered in scratches and bruises. Despite this, I knew the battle was far from over.

Suddenly, the wind began to howl in the darkness of the night. My sword was providing me with the only source of light.

Then I smelled smoke and a plume of it was in the distance. In order to protect the escort party, I ran towards it.

Massive hordes of monster-like creatures awaited me there. With the blade of evil's bane I somehow managed to slaughter them all. But, bloody hell! The entire forest was on fire!

"You're a stubborn one!" said a voice.

I stared in shock as a great shadow approached me. Staring at his at his face, I knew it was him: The Demon King!

I charged at him immediately, but in one fell swoop, I was thrown to the ground.

"What's wrong, coward?!" said the Demon King. "You are nothing without your gods. Weep! Howl! Turn and flee! Cast off your armor and kneel before me, and I may grant you the honor of serving us."

I gathered the rest of my strength and used my sword to get back on my feet.

"Or would you rather these claws rend you asunder?" said the Demon King.

I stared into his eyes.

"I'm not afraid to die…" I said, "but before I do, I will defeat you!"

As much as I hate to admit… he overpowered me. We both came at each other and his attacks were overwhelming. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my side and I fell forward onto the ground.

"Foolish worm," said the Demon King as he left me there to die.

I grew weak. As the sun began to rise on the ashes of the burnt forest, I took in my surroundings.

My hometown… the beautiful air… the mountains… the rivers… reduced to this… Would this be the last thing I ever see…?

Between the borders of awake and unconscious, that familiar gentle voice brought me back to reality. The beautiful Hylia stood in my gaze holding me in her arms.

"H...Hylia…" I said weakly.

Hylia outright went and hugged me. What a strange gesture for a goddess to do. After all the time she had began to spend on the surface, maybe she was beginning to truly care about us.

"Ah, you're awake!" she said in relief. "Are you well?"

"...Yes," I said.

I was lying.

Suddenly, I felt a gentle breeze. Hylia looked up with a small gasp. The giant bird with the crimson feathers landed before us.

"You came back…" said Hylia."Why?"

Th-The Loftwing?!" I said in confusion.

"Hylia, Your Grace!" said the Loftwing. "We must take to the skies! You too, Link! Climb atop my back."

Hylia gasped. "Loftwing…"

"I have kept a close eye on your battles," said the Loftwing.

Hylia helped me to my feet and we climbed onto the back to the Loftwing and we took to the skies. I looked to Hylia as we soared above the clouds.

"Why did you come for me?" I asked.

"...If you died… I could never forgive myself…" Hylia admitted.

Hylia closed her eyes as I began to taken in what she had just said. She was genuinely concerned for me.

"Why…?" I said.

I could tell Her Grace was growing a little nervous.

"Link… I…" she started. Then I felt her hand on mine. "I… I really care for you… Truly… care…"

Hylia stared into my eyes as I stared back at her. My heart was pounding. The next thing I knew we kissed. It was unbelieveable to be like this to god! As we opened our eyes and stared at each other, three dragons and a leviathan surrounded us.

I looked around. "What the-?!"

"Link, hold the sword skyward!" said Hylia.

We held the sword toward the clouds. The creatures powers were then imbued with the Master Sword. A symbol appeared on the blade near the hilt.

That symbol… The emblem of the power of the gods…

Hylia held my hand.

"Let us fight together for all eternity!" she said.

We flew back toward the castle. Once the humans were safe, Hylia would go to face the Demon King one last time.

"We're taking to the sky!" said Orville.

"Gather at the castle!" said Syree. "If you tarry, you'll be left behind! Hurry!"

As the remaining humans got to the castle we both stood on the ground. Hylia grabbed the Master Sword. She raised it into the air, ready to save her people.

"My country…" she said. "My beloved people of Hylia… my humans. Live on, and bear descendants where the hands of the wicked cannot reach you, beyond the great sea of clouds, at the highest limits of the sky. And there… guard the legacy of the gods - the Triforce - from the wicked!"

Hylia held the sword and charged it with her holy power. With a single swing of the sword, the goddess Hylia rent the earth.

"Link!" said Hylia. "The sword! Take it!"

I grabbed the blade and the goddess called for the Loftwing.

"Once the people are safe, jump into the pillar of light and you will ascend to the skies with them," said Hylia."Please, be safe Link! Make it to your new home in the sky…"

"... I will be there, Hylia…" said Link. "Please return to use safely."

Hylia embraced me one last time and then took to the skies on the Loftwing. More demons had come, but I felt stronger than ever. The demons were probably drawn out by the the power Hylia used to rent the earth. But the goddess… Hylia… With her by my side, she gave me purpose!

Even if I die… I will protect Hylia and my people! I charged through, slaughtering every monster in my path. As soon as I made I made it past, with the monsters surrounding me, I raised my sword and stabbed it into the ground. A glorious light shined brightly, driving away the monsters and I shouted the heavens!

"LONG LIVE THE BEAUTIFUL LAND OF HYLIA!" I yelled.

I stepped back as a pillar of light appeared from the Master Sword. It began to float into the pillar of light and it pushed up the outcropping of earth toward the heavens.

"Link!" I heard. "Jump into the light! Please! What are you doing?! Hurry!"

I merely stood there grasping my side. I had ignored any injury I had up until this point. Curse that Demon King… Despite what injuries he inflicted I wanted to protect the people… I wanted to fight for Hylia…

I had lied to her when she asked if I was okay...

The voices calling out to me grew more and more faint. I slumped down to my knees and then sat down, leaning against some rocks.

May you thrive, my comrades. I pray for your happiness with all my heart. In truth, I wanted to take to the skies with you… but my body is heavy. It feels as though I'm stuck to the ground. I can't move. Curses!

Hylia… I'm sorry… but it seems… we shall not be together after all… I am sorry, Hylia… However, I promise you… My spirit… will always be with you...


	4. Epilogue

Hylia

With our power almost at equal, I feared our battle would last for eons. I wa covered in wounds, but so was the Demon King.

The Demon King shot a beam of his power as did I. They came together in a clash.

"Just give up, Goddess!" said the Demon King. "Why would you fight for these pathetic creatures?!"

"Hylia!" said a voice.

I knew that voice. Behind me was a woman in green. Her hair was short. One in blue with her flowing hair and one in red with her sassy ponytail. My kin had joined me and added their power to mine, making a golden light.

"Demon King!" said Din. "You shall feel the wrath of the gods!"

"Learn that you cannot defeat us!" said Nayru.

"No matter what, we will face the fears you throw!" said Farore.

"We will fight and overcome any and all threats!" I said.

"As the defenders of this world!" we all said.

The Demon King's beam of darkness was thwarted and our golden beam of light struck at the monster. My kin and I gathered around him and summoned our power once more. A symbol appeared on the ground and the Demon King's seal was almost complete.

"Where have you hidden the golden triangles?!" said the Demon King.

"They have gone to a place you will never reach!" I said. "A sacred place that evil will never violate. There to be protected by my devoted people."

"They rest in the hands of humans?!" said the Demon King. "Curse you, Hylia…"

The seal began to take hold of him.

"Do not think that this ends here!" he continued. "That absolute power will be mine! And when that day comes, the demon tribe will rule over the world as kings!"

The Demon King disappeared into the ground. The seal was at last complete.

"...We did it…" said Nayru.

"Hylia, are you alright?!" said Farore.

Farore ran over and looked at me. I saw blood on my clothes, but then I was shocked… This was not my blood! I remembered hugging Link earlier.

"What are your orders now?" said Din.

Horror arose from within. Trying to keep my composure, I turned to my kin.

"Go back to the heavens!" I said immediately. "I will tell you what to do next!"

My kin nodded.

Mounting my Loftwing, I took to the skies once more. My heart was dreading of what could have happened. As soon as I was near the place where the people had finally fled to the sky, I jumped off and plummeted below and used my powers to land safely.

A hole pierced through my heart. I wished I never came here…

Slumped by the rocks was Link. He was covered in wounds. I had noticed that before, but it was that fatal wound on his side that caught my eye.

I ran over to him and got on my knees. I was nearly speechless. I frantically started shaking him, hoping he was just unconscious.

"Link!" I yelled, as tears filled my eyes. "Link! Open your eyes! Please open your eyes, Link!"

I stopped shaking him and took a moment to take what happened… Anger and sadness boiled within and escaped me.

"LIAR!" I shouted.

Tears rolled down from my eyes as I began to sob.

"Y-You promised me… you would not die!" I yelled as the onslaught of sadness came over me.

I was always saddened when someone died… but this was the first time in which I felt so sad to the point where I could do nothing else. I had failed him… I failed… to protect him…

I grabbed Link's lifeless body and held him in my arms. Tears continued coming s I recalled all we did together. The fights we fought… the love we had shared. The Demon King had lost, but… he had dealt a severe blow…

Why… Why did he lie to me when I asked him if he was okay…? What am I saying? I already knew the answer. He loved this land of Hylia as much as I did…

I could barely reciprocate his pure feelings. It was unbearable… I had finally realized what my heart was telling me…

"... Your Grace…" said a voice.

To my surprise, Syree stood before me. Why she had not descended to the heavens is beyond me…

"Syree?" I said.

"Goddess…" said Syree. "I have something to confess to you… Lord Digianis did not frame Link… He had nothing to do with it…"

Syree was in tears. She must have also been saddened by Link's death. She took a deep breath and then continued.

"... It was me," Syree confessed. "I am responsible for Link's imprisonment!"

I gasped. A sage like her was a like a human disciple to the gods… and she had lied to me!

"You… what?!" I said, raising my voice.

"I willed his imprisonment…" said Syree. "I knew of the Demon King's arrival. So…"

I gently leaned my fallen hero back against the slab of stone. My clothes were now stained with more of his blood. Despite this, I stood up and continued to listen to her confession. I had fallen into silence…

"It was meant to make him strong!" Syree went on. "I knew Link had the potential to be a hero. I wanted him to be strong! Like a sword hammered and honed so that it would never break."

"Never break…?" I said. "No matter how harsh you and the other humans treated him before his imprisonment… he didn't cave! He was king and strong!"

I shot the most vicious glare at the human.

"Stop shooting those pointless lies at me!" I yelled. "Your imprisonment of Link was done out of fear!"

Syree got down on her knees.

"Your Grace, I ask not for your forgiveness, but for your understanding!" Syree quickly said in fear. "It was necessary to transform him into one fit to wield the Master Sword!"

The wind began to grow harsh as my anger boiled from within. It was an exertion of my power.

"Necessary…? Was THIS necessary?!" I yelled as I pointed to my fallen hero.

Syree could feel my power growing stronger with my anger and hatred. She started to shiver in fear.

"Because of you, his life has been full of suffering!" I yelled. "I have watched him and felt his pain like a knife through my body!"

Syree was in tears.

"Please…" she said. "Have mercy…"

The wind grew stronger as I held out my hand at her. I could not take my revenge for her treason… Otherwise, I would be no better than those Demon hordes.

"Leave this place… and never return!" I yelled.

Syree stood up and ran. No one ever saw her again.

I went back to Link wondering what to do. He had devoted his life to me… and I had failed him… In return, I would devote my life to one the my heart had fallen for.

"I will ensure that your gentle, heroic spirit will live on eternally…" I said. "And I… I shall shed my divinity so that next time we meet, I wish to stand before you as a human. Whenever the Land of Hylia is in danger… I will come down from the heavens, and we shall be reborn…"


End file.
